


The Morty-Lover

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Entricked Fates [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: "Listen, Morty. Y-you already know that there are infinite versions of me and that most Ricks also have a Morty. And some Mortys are just like you, y-you know having feelings for their Ricks. But a few of those Mortys' Ricks don't really share that sentiment. In short: your Rick can't sexually satisfy you, but I can a-and that's why you're here."





	The Morty-Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to everyone who had been waiting for a new chapter of Second Chances. I have most of the next chapter written already, but I need to take a little pause to think about where exactly I want to go with that story. So please have this in the meantime because my muse wouldn't leave me alone about this weird idea.
> 
> Edit: the lovely [LondonPalace](https://www.deviantart.com/londonpalace) on DA has made an amazing [fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/londonpalace/art/The-Morty-Lover-Fanart-777989313) for this story. Please check out her other stuff, too. And thank you again so much for this, dear <3

**  
  
  
  
**

* * *

**  
  
  
The Morty-Lover  **

  
  
  
It was Sunday afternoon and Rick and Morty were sitting on the couch in the Smith house's living room and watching TV. Ironically, they were watching plain, normal Earth television and not interdimensional cable TV.  
Somehow, after a round of bored flipping through channels they landed on some sort of documentary. It was something about wolves in a regional zoo.  
  
The narrator had been talking about the wolf pack and the studies that have been made on the behaviors of the individual wolves as well as the pack as a whole while showing some video footage to go with it.  
Suddenly, it they showed, how two of the wolves were mating and the narrator explained that the male wolf on top was the leader of the pack while the wolf on the bottom was actually his son. After that, they were delving in trying to find possible explanations for this behavior.  
  
  
"Man that's really weird." Morty couldn't help but comment at this. "I mean, doesn't the wolf leader know that that's his own son or something?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that he does know that, Morty. Animals may not be the most intelligent, but they're pretty clever and perceptive. More than humans like to give them credit for." Rick replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Jeez… then why does he do that?" Morty still seemed to be weirded out by that.  
  
Rick sighed before he answered. "That's just how it is in nature. It isn't really all that weird, Morty."  
  
Now, Morty actually tore his gaze away from the TV screen to look at his grandfather who was lounging on the other side of the couch.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, he continued to ask, "Do you really think that it is that natural to do that with someone that you're related to?"  
  
"You have a stupid planetary way of thinking, Morty." Rick now also looked back at him as he answered. "There's tons of planets out there where it is a totally okay thing to do that. Heck, in ancient times that was normal on earth, too and in royal families it was even enforced. And you know if the moral views on earth right now wouldn't be like they are, a lot of people would most likely still do those kind of things so don't worry about your incestuous thoughts about your sister."  
  
After he was done with his still very nonchalant explanation, he took a sip from his flask and looked back to the TV.  
Morty however, started to blush at the accusation of his grandfather.  
  
"What the hell, Rick?! How do you get that idea?!" he yelled indignantly.  
  
"C'mon, Morty. I know wh--arrgh--at porn-sites you're browsing on your computer."  
  
"How do you—" Morty wanted to start asking how he knew about that, but interrupted himself. "Well, I am not thinking about Summer like that, okay?"  
  
Rick did look back at him. "Not your sister, huh?"  
  
Then his eyes widened a little and he moved to the side of the couch that Morty was sitting on, forcing Morty a bit back at the closeness so that the boy was almost sitting on the armrest now and feeling really cornered.  
  
"Morty. You know, Morty. Your mom is certainly a very ho--oourgh--t, hot woman and I had also thought about that, but this would probably not be a good idea…"  
  
Morty interrupted his grandfather "No, Rick. It's not my mother either."  
  
Rick sighed a breath of relief at that and Morty wondered if Rick had just insinuated something there.  
  
"Please, don't tell me that you have the hots for your father, Morty. I mean, low standards much?" Rick said then with a scoff.  
  
"No, it's also not my dad!" Morty answered rather annoyed before blushing and sinking even more into the couch cushions because that left only one person and it was pretty obvious now who it was.  
  
Rick grinned at that and said, "Oh, so you're masturbating to the thought of your Grandpa, huh Morty?"  
  
He leaned over Morty, practically squishing him into the seat upholstery. "Well, can't blame you for that. Your grandfather is still pretty hot stuff after all."  
  
Morty felt extremely nervous at the close proximity and wasn't really sure what to do.  
The lack of disgust from Rick was probably a good sign though?  
  
"Y-you-you're not a-angry— not d-disgusted at me?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I sure don't mind." Rick answered, grin still in place. "So, you really wanna get it on with me?"  
  
Morty was still a bit unsure, but replied honestly. "Yes, I-I do. I want to."  
  
Rick suddenly got up, grabbed his portal gun and shot a portal.  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
Morty was confused as he was dragged through the portal and they ended up in a garage, but apparently, not the one from their own dimension since there was another Rick who was busy tinkering on one of his machines.  
This Rick wore a sleeveless white lab coat, underneath it a blue t-shirt and he had a yellow band tied around his left biceps.  
  
"Hey, Rick." the newcomer greeted.  
  
The Rick who sat at the workbench turned around and answered in kind.  
  
"Hey. Oh, it's you." he seemed to recognize his visitor.  
  
"Yeah. My Morty here-" he referred with his hand to Morty who was standing right next to him "-is having the hots for his grandpa."  
  
Morty was extremely confused right now.  
What were they doing here and why was Rick just going around and telling other Ricks about this, seemingly at random? Was he actually making fun of him again and trying to bully him now or something?  
The other Rick's eyes widened a slight fraction and he looked at Morty before he stood up and walked over to him.  
  
He put his hands on his shoulders as he got down on one knee to be at eyelevel with him and asked "Really? Are you seriously having a crush on your grandfather?"  
  
His tone was soft yet serious and the grip on Morty's shoulders was strong yet not painful – it felt more supportive than anything – and this Rick sounded like a concerned parent who was talking to their kid about a serious topic. Well, this actually was a pretty serious topic even if Morty was still really confused about this Rick and about the situation that he currently was in as a whole.  
  
Morty could only blush in embarrassment as he answered the question with a nod while still trying to maintain the eye contact that this Rick required of him.  
  
"And this is not just some odd fantasy that you masturbate to, but you really wanna have sex with your grandpa?"  
  
The tone and the caring look on Rick's face was still there and Morty could tell that he was expecting an honest answer to that so glowing red like a traffic light he stuttered "Y-yeah…"  
  
His own Rick interrupted the moment and asked, "When can I pick him up again?"  
  
The other Rick looked up at him and answered in the same _business_ tone "Let's say in three hours."  
  
"Three?" Morty's Rick raised one side of his unibrow in disbelieve that it would really take that long.  
  
"I know he doesn't have the stamina for that, but we'll be taking things slow since it's his first time and all that." The other Rick explained as if the subject of their conversation wasn't standing right next to them and hearing every word.  
  
"'Kay. Later." Rick only answered and portaled himself out as fast as he had come into this dimension.  
  
"Wha- RICK! WAIT!!" Morty yelled, but his Rick was already gone, leaving him behind in this dimension with this Rick.  
  
"Don't worry, Morty. He will come back to pick you up in a few." Other Rick answered calmly and stood up.  
  
"Come on." he said and gently grabbed Morty's hand, leading him through the first floor of the house until they entered Rick's room.  
  
"Don't worry, we're the only ones at home." Rick said as he was guiding Morty over to his cot, but Morty actually put some resistance up thus causing Rick to let go of his wrist.  
  
"H-hold on for a moment here." Morty complained as he already had an idea in which direction this was quickly going and the thought made red color flair up in his cheeks again.  
  
"Oh. You probably want to have a romantic dinner or something like that first. Yeah, we can do that. How about ice cream?" Rick answered completely unfazed and fished out his portal gun from the inside pocket of his lab coat.  
  
"W-well, I m-mean…" Morty started as Rick made a portal and a gesture for Morty to walk through it.  
  
Morty softly bit his lip, still contemplating but deciding that any place other than Rick's room was probably better suited if he wanted to have a proper talk with this man without feeling completely freaked out.  
So, the boy walked through the portal followed closely by Rick and as promised they were indeed at a little café.  
Rick bought him a cone with the flavors that he knew Morty liked – chocolate, mint and strawberry – and one for himself as well.  
  
They sat down at one of the tables and Morty noticed that they seemed to be the only guests at the moment.  
As the two were eating their ice cream in silence, Morty was trying to think of a way how to start up this conversation, but just as he had gathered his wits enough and was about to open his mouth to start talking, the ring-tone of Rick's mobile phone interrupted him.  
  
Rick made a little annoyed sigh, but picked up the mobile anyways “Yeah, hello?”  
  
Morty didn't really want to be overly curious and sticking his nose in this Rick's business yet he did strain his ears to try and catch what the caller was saying, which wasn't all that hard because the caller's voice wasn't all that quiet. It was very familiar, too.  
  
_"Yeah, Rick. It's me. You know my Morty is getting a little needy again for some Sanchez cock so I wanted to asked when you've got some time to take care of the little shit."  
  
_ "Tomorrow at six would be okay."  
  
_"Okay, I'll send him over then. Uh, thanks and bye."  
  
_ With that, both parties hung up and Rick noticed that Morty had stopped eating his ice cream in favor of staring at him.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Rick mumbled, having figured that Morty had heard the conversation.  
  
"R-Rick, can you please explain to me what's going on here. What is all this?"  
  
Morty really wanted to have an explanation why his Rick had dropped him off in this dimension and what was up with this Rick.  
  
"Listen, Morty. Y-you already know that there are infinite versions of me and that most Ricks also have a Morty. And some Mortys are just like you, y-you know _having feelings_ for their Ricks. But a few of those Mortys' Ricks don't really share that sentiment. In short: your Rick can't sexually satisfy you, but I can a-and that's why you're here." Rick finished his explanation.  
  
"Oh, boy. Aw geez, Rick. I-I don't know if I can…"  
  
This was all pretty weird to Morty and somehow didn't sound quite right, but Rick interrupted him. "Morty. Don't think about it right now. Just enjoy your ice cream, Morty."  
  
And so, they continued eating their ice cream in silence even if Morty couldn't really stop thinking about it and he again started to make conversation by asking, "What about your Morty?"  
  
Rick completely halted for a moment, mid-licking his ice cream and Morty wasn't sure if he saw a flash of pain on Rick's face or not because if there was, it was gone as fast as it showed up and Rick answered in a somewhat strained tone "Let's not talk about this right now. Just eat your ice cream, Morty."  
  
The way Rick had said that carried a certain sense of finality and Morty didn't dare to break the silence again.  
  
  
After they had finished their food, Rick brought them back to his house via portal again.  
There still hadn't been said another word between them and the silence that hung in the room like a thick curtain was starting to feel really uncomfortable and almost suffocating to Morty.  
Rick sat down on his cot and patted the spot beside him – an invitation for the boy to take a seat next to him.  
Morty stared for a long moment at the offered spot, not moving a single muscle before he inhaled a shaky breath and slowly walked closer.  
Hesitantly, he took a seat beside Rick and didn't dare to look the older man in the face.  
He almost jumped as a hand landed softly on his thigh and his eyes fixated on the fingers that were caressing him.  
  
"We're gonna take this slow, Morty. And I'm not gonna do anything that you don't want me to do, okay?" Rick's voice was gentle as he tried to reassure him.  
  
"You're the one who decides how far we go." He added, trying to make the boy feel as comfortable as possible and easing the obvious nervousness.  
  
It wasn't really all that unusual. Most Mortys who came here for the first time were acting like that. They were shy little things and needed some time and assurances to fully comprehend what was going on and how to deal with the situation.  
Of course, there were a few exceptions to that, but those Mortys had been very rare.  
  
To Morty, the whole situation felt absolutely surreal. He still wasn't sure what to think about it or what to feel.  
He had this embarrassing crush on his grandfather practically since he had entered his life and now he was sitting in the room of an alternate version of said grandfather and was about to have sex with him?  
It didn't sound right – not that anything about wanting to have sex with your own flesh and blood sounded right to begin with – and yet, he didn't want to let this chance entirely go to waste.  
  
"I… I don't really know what to do…" He said softly without looking at Rick, his eyes still completely focused on the hand on his jeans-clad thigh.  
  
He could at least give him a chance, right?  
This Rick would stop if he didn't want anymore and he told him to, right?  
The hand gave a gentle squeeze in response.  
  
"That's okay, Morty. I'll guide you through this. Let's just start with something simple, okay? Please look at me."  
  
Rick put his free hand on Morty's cheek and guided his face without any force behind it so that the boy was finally looking him in the eyes.  
A soft smile played on the scientist's lips and the gentle look in his gaze made Morty's body relax a little.  
As Rick's face drew closer towards him, the boy closed his eyes and waited – expectantly.  
  
The first contact of their lips was just that – a simple touch. Nothing more than a gentle peck.  
Rick pulled back a millimeter and waited for a reaction from Morty – waiting to see if he would ask for more or push him back and ask to stop to this.  
The boy did neither of those two things. He just remained like that, eyes closed and lips a little puckered as if he was waiting what would come next.  
  
Since Morty didn't shy away from him, Rick took it as a sign to continue and pressed his lips back on the soft ones of the boy. This time he added a little more pressure and after a few seconds of no rejection, he started to move against the other with massaging motions.  
Catching on, Morty also started to move his lips. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up as he enjoyed the closed-mouth kissed.  
  
As a little sigh reached his ears, Rick tilted his head to side and moved a little faster. His movements became more frantic, but there was still no complaint from the boy so the scientist daringly licked with his tongue over the still closed mouth.  
At first Morty stilled as if he was unsure what to do but as Rick repeated the motion, the soft lips parted and granted him entrance.  
  
Not wasting a second longer, Rick dove right in and explored the hot and wet mouth of the boy.  
Morty moaned into the other's mouth in reaction to the intrusion and not knowing anymore what to do with his uselessly fidgeting hands, he placed them on Rick's shoulder as if to hold onto him for support. Vaguely, he noticed that the other didn't taste like alcohol and now that he thought about it, he also hadn't smelled it on him or seen him sip from a metal flask or bottle the entire time that they had spent together.  
  
After Rick had discovered everything there was to discover inside Morty's mouth – going from the roof of his mouth and along the back of his teeth – he finally paid attention to the boy's tongue.  
He wrapped his own around the appendage and suckled on it, eliciting more moans and whimpers from the boy.  
  
Eventually, wanting to motivate Morty to participate a bit more, Rick drew the boy's slick muscle into his own mouth.  
Morty shyly moved against Rick's tongue then and tried to copy the movements that the elder had done before.  
He was so distracted by the kiss that he didn't notice how Rick's hands had slowly crept underneath his t-shirt.  
Only as Rick's fingertips brushed over his nipples did he become aware of it.  
  
The touch had sent a jolt through his body – almost as if he had been electrocuted.  
It made the boy jump a little and he moved his hands from Rick's shoulder to his chest and pushed against him.  
Rick immediately broke the contact and backed up a little.  
  
Second thoughts started to enter Morty's mind and spilled out of his mouth. "Aw geez. R-Rick, I'm s-sorry, but I don't think that I c-can do t-t-this. I mean, you're not really my R-Rick, so…"  
  
The boy was cut off as the Rick in front of him sighed then took his hand and looked him in the eyes with a serious yet still soft expression on his face.  
  
"M-Morty, I've already told you that you're not the only—th-that there are other Mortys who have these kind of feelings towards their grandpas. And you know there are also Ricks who have a more than grandfatherly interest in Mortys l-like I do. Of course, there are also Ricks who are not okay with that and that are disgusted by Ricks l-like me. And then there are some Ricks who are okay with this, but just can't return the feelings of their Moryts – like your grandpa. And so–I-I-I don't even remember how this all had started, but someone came up with this idea and it kind of spread word among other Ricks that they could bring their Mortys to me so that I would take care of them. They say it makes stuff and adventures easier and uncomplicated. You see, Morty, your Rick brought you to me because he does love you, but can't get it up for and that's why I'm going to take care of you in his place. He really just wants you to be happy. I know that it's weird at first, but trust me, you'll eventually get it and be fine with it." Rick concluded.  
  
Morty blinked at him, still a bit unsure.  
The kiss _had_ felt good yet he still couldn't get over that little nagging in the back of his head that reminded him that this was not really his Rick – not really the man that he loved even if they were technically the same person.  
He wasn't sure if he could bring himself to forget about that and just enjoy himself like this Rick was suggesting…  
  
Rick sighed once more and spoke up again. "Just give it another try, okay? And if you really don't want to, we can stop and just do something else instead like watching TV or we could go to Blips and Chitz. Whatever you like."  
  
The offer was sincere and Morty felt warmed at how nice this Rick was treating him. He was certainly nicer than his own grandfather was towards him.  
For that alone, he felt that he wanted to give him another chance at least.  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all… The other was going to take things slow with him and he was so gentle and careful and said that he wouldn't do anything that Morty wouldn't like and only go as far as he was willing to and that they could stop whenever he said so and—  
  
Further thoughts were lost on Morty when he found himself suddenly engaged in another kiss with Rick.  
Like the first time, he still responded a bit shyly but soon became bolder as he explored the older man's mouth.  
As Rick's hands slipped under his shirt again, it wasn't as unexpected anymore and Morty tried to stay calm this time.  
  
He noticed that Rick's fingers felt surprisingly warm as they softly glided over his ribs and up to his armpits, taking his shirt with them.  
They separated for a moment in which the elder lifted Morty's t-shirt over his head and then let it drop on the floor next to the cot.  
Not a second later, their lips were sealed together again.  
  
Morty, not wanting to stay passive, now also let his hands wander. He moved them from Rick's shoulders and stroked over the solid chest.  
Dissatisfied with the cloth between them, his hands reached up again to push the sleeveless lab coat down Rick's arms.  
  
The older man briefly stopped caressing Morty's body in favor of disentangling himself from the garment.  
All the while, Morty had tugged the bottom of the blue t-shirt out of Rick's pants and pulled it upwards until they had to separate again.  
As the garb was also dropped carelessly on the floor, Rick's lips began to explore heated skin, starting at the boy's ear.  
  
Morty moaned without restrain as the other wandered down his neck, sucking occasionally on a more sensitive spot and peppered kisses all the way to his shoulder.  
Almost unconsciously the boy leaned back on the bed till he laid flat on his back and Rick gently continued to explore his upper body with his mouth and fingers.  
  
A loud mewl escaped him as the elder focused his attention on one of his nipples.  
As Rick continued to lavish and tease his nubs, Morty thought that he never knew how sensitive they actually were.  
Only after both rosy buds were as hard as they could be, Rick stopped the assault and journey even lower on the boy's body.  
His next stop was at the navel that he circled with his tongue before dipping into the crevice over and over again.  
  
Morty squirmed under the onslaught of pleasure that these actions caused.  
After Rick deemed it enough again, he moved even lower till he reached the waistband of the boy's pants.  
He stopped there and looked up to Morty. The obvious bulge inside the jeans was making it clear that the boy wanted this, but Rick still wanted a verbal response for clarification that he was allowed to continue.  
  
"Morty?" he asked to get the boy's attention.  
  
Brown eyes darkened with lust, opened and tried to focus on him.  
The boy was still clearly in a daze but listening to him.  
  
"Are you okay with continuing?" he asked and pawed at the top part of Morty's pants for emphasis.  
  
Morty was still panting and only nodded in answer.  
  
"Keep going, Rick." He added breathily.  
  
Satisfied with the answer, Rick made quick work to get rid of his grandson's last wear.  
Unceremoniously, he opened the button and zipper and pulled the cloth down the thin legs. The boy's shoes as well as the discarded garment joined the others that already laid on the floor without further notice.  
  
Again, Morty squirmed, but this time in embarrassment as Rick's gaze looked down at his barely covered body.  
His grandfather's gaze softened as he noticed that the boy felt uncomfortable.  
  
"No need to be ashamed, Morty. You're beautiful." He said gently and sincere.  
  
Somehow, this statement made Morty feel even more embarrassed, but he shyly smiled up at Rick.  
Rick smiled back and let his fingers trail up the insides of Morty's legs.  
The boy shivered from the contact, especially when the other reached his thighs.  
Again, he had had no idea how sensitive his body could be in certain areas. For all the masturbation that he had done in his short life, he had never really bothered to explore his own body like this.  
Then again, it was probably still a different story to be touched by someone else and not his own hand.  
  
Rick's fingers glided under the leg of Morty's boxers and came dangerously close to the place that the boy wanted to be touched at the most right now.  
Instead of using his hands though, the older placed his mouth over the cotton-covered erection and gave it a kiss. He could easily feel the heat of the hidden flesh and relished in Morty's loud moan.  
  
Rick continued to tease the stiff member through the cloth, mouthing and licking at it. Morty's underwear quickly became damp from the scientist's saliva as well as from the precum that was leaking from the tip of his straining dick.  
  
After lavishing the cute cock and balls enough for now, Rick went to pull the last garment off the boy, but Morty surprisingly stopped him.  
  
After seeing the other's questioning gaze, the brunet explained quite flustered, "I-I-I wanna m-make you feel good, too."  
  
Rick smiled in response and obediently leaned back so that the boy could sit up again. Morty followed the other's movements before guiding the elder to lay down on the bed now.  
Then he began to work on taking off the scientist shoes, pants and underwear – the scientist helping by lifting up his hips with the last two garments.  
  
The brunet swallowed heavily as he finally faced Rick's proud erection, which stood tall and in all its glory in front of him now.  
His earlier nervousness began to set in again as he slowly lifted one hand and gingerly touched the pulsing flesh.  
  
"No need to be scared, Morty. It's not gonna bite you." Rick commented with a grin.  
  
The words were meant to be reassuring and they certainly took their effect on the brunet who swallowed his fluttering nerves and boldly wrapped his entire hand around the heated member.  
With a look of concentration on his face, he began to move his hand slowly up and down. Encouraged by Rick's soft groans, he tightened his grip and sped up his motions.  
  
Morty watched in quiet fascination how beads of precum began to form at the tip and unconsciously licked his lips.  
Actually, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to try and have a taste at it. Experimentally he had once sampled his own cum and didn't find the taste very pleasant.  
  
However, Rick didn't seem to have that problem when he had went down on him earlier and since he was doing things right now that he had never thought he would ever really do, he felt brave enough to go further.  
So, he bent down and shyly licked up a single drop. Unsurprisingly, it didn't taste great but it also wasn't horribly disgusting either.  
  
Timidly he continued to lap at the head of Rick's cock while looking with big eyes up at his grandfather's face, hoping that he did good enough.  
  
"Fuck, Morty!" The elder cursed huskily.  
  
Not only the sensations felt amazing, but the way Morty was looking at him all coy and embarrassed while giving him head was just hot!  
  
It was so arousing that he had to stop the boy soon. "O-okay. That's enough now, Morty." He said while putting a hand softly on the little one's head.  
  
"D-did I do something wrong?" the boy asked back insecurely.  
  
"No, but you don't want me to finish before the main event, now do you?" Rick smirked.  
  
Morty blushed hotly at the response and moved down from his grandfather again as the man sat up.  
This time he didn't stop the other as Rick's hands found their way on his hips and stripped him of the last article of clothing that he still wore.  
  
The boy could feel his heart pulsing inside his throat as he laid back down again.  
With baited breath, he watched how Rick opened a drawer of his bedside table and extracted a tube from it. The elder put the contents of the container on his fingers – a colorless gel – and positioned his slicked up hand at Morty's backside.  
  
The brunet gasped and a shudder ran through his body from the contact.  
He felt embarrassed for reacting so nervously like that especially since Rick hadn't even done anything yet.  
  
The elder gave him a soft peck on the lips and said, "Don't worry, Morty. I promised I'll be slow and gentle with you."  
  
Morty nodded his head to confirm that he was okay with this.  
He could feel how a lone finger was slowly inching towards his entrance but his focus was taken away from it as Rick kissed him again.  
  
The scientist continued to distract the boy by making out with him while he circled the little pucker.  
  
While Morty reciprocated the wet and open-mouthed kiss, he could feel how that finger added pressure and then smoothly entered him. Out of reflex, he tensed up even if it wasn't painful. It just felt weird.  
  
Rick held still until he felt that the boy relaxed again before he continued.  
Carefully he stretched the brunet out, slowly adding one and then two fingers as he all the while French kissed Morty breathless and mindless.  
  
Morty began to follow the advice that his Rick would tell him every so often even if it was more unconsciously than anything – _don't think about it_.  
And it was really getting gradually harder for Morty to think with what Rick was doing to him and his body.  
  
Deciding that the boy was prepared enough for him, Rick stopped his ministrations to slick up his erection before guiding his hard-on to Morty's twitching, pink hole.  
Once again, he paused and looked at the boy's face, silently asking if he really was okay with this.  
  
Morty's face was flushed, his lips red and swollen and his eyes looked hazy but he nodded nonetheless. He wanted this. He wanted Rick. And he wanted him right now.  
  
Getting the final confirmation, Rick pushed inside, burying his entire length in one fluid movement.  
  
"Hnn. R-Rick!" Morty whined and squirmed around a little from the intrusion.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, baby. Grandpa's here." Rick soothed him and grabbed one of Morty's hands that was wandering aimlessly over the bedspread.  
  
Even if Mortys always felt heavenly and tight, the virgin ones were obviously always a bit tighter.  
Rick had to force himself to stay still and allow Morty to adjust to the invasion. After all, this was supposed to be a pleasurable memory for Morty to remember his first time by, not a painful one.  
  
Now, Rick wasn't one to complain, but the nice thing about his "regulars" was that he didn't really need to hold back with them any longer. They just enjoyed a good hard fucking as much as he did.  
  
After a while, Morty finally accustomed to the huge intruder inside of him enough that he felt ready to keep going.  
  
He placed a hand on Rick's shoulder and whispered, "R-Rick, you can move now."  
  
The scientist didn't need to be told twice. Slowly he pulled out of the amazing heat only to sink back in.  
He moved as gently as he could and reached between their bodies to wrap his hand around Morty's slightly wilted erection again to bring it back to full hardness.  
  
The boy wasn't in pain, but he only sighed, gasped and moaned softly, not yet enjoying it as much as he could.  
That changed quickly when Rick changed the angle and jabbed directly into his sweetspot with his next thrust.  
  
"AAAH! RIIICK!!" Morty screamed in pleasure.  
  
He wrapped his free arm around his lover's neck and pulled him down for a kiss that he had to interrupt for more heavy moans again as Rick continued to assault his prostrate.  
  
"Aghn…Rick…it feels so gooood~" he mewled mindlessly as still clung to the other.  
  
All he could think about was that this was what he had always wanted. Being together with Rick like this was amazing. It was better than any of his fantasies that he had masturbated to for so long.  
He almost couldn't believe that this was true that it was really happening and not just a wet dream.  
  
"Rick! Rick! Rick!"  
  
"Uh, Morty!" Rick groaned deeply as he kept plowing into the boy with no restrain. "Yes, Morty! So good…so good for me, Morty!"  
  
Both lovers were lost in their own world as they steadily worked closer towards their climaxes.  
The sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin and their lustful calls staggered to a crescendo as they finally reached their peeks.  
  
"Rick, Rick, I'm cumming." Morty yelled as a last warning before his seed shot between their bodies.  
  
"Morty! Yes!" Rick shouted as he emptied his baby batter inside his young lover.  
  
The elder rolled off the boy before he would collapse on top of him.  
Tiredly he reached out with one hand to his small bedside table to grab a few tissues with which he quickly cleaned the mess on his and Morty's body.  
Without really taking aim, he threw the soiled item in the vague direction if his garbage can.  
  
As Morty snuggled against Rick still recovering from the afterglow of his orgasm, he broke the silence by asking the one question that was still burning on his mind. "Rick, can you tell me about your Morty?"  
  
Morty could feel Rick's grip tighten around him shortly, but he remained silent.  
  
A few minutes passed in silence and the boy was just starting to think that he wouldn't get an answer to his question when Rick sighed and asked back, "Do you really want to know?"  
  
The tone in which he said it made Morty almost regret asking, but he nodded his head against Rick's chest anyways.  
  
"Well, as you can guess I really loved my Morty, but he didn't return my feelings. And that was still all fine and well – I mean, I-I wouldn't force him into anything, y-you know and he was kinda okay with it, still going on adventures with me and all, despite that. But one night I-I drank too much and went to his room and I-I-I raped him. I was drunk, I can barely remember what happened that night, but when I woke up the next morning in his bed, I remembered that bit at least. And then he…"  
  
Pictures of the memory of that horrible morning flashed through his mind as he recalled it.  
  
  
_He had thrown up on the rug of Morty's bedroom after waking up, vaguely recalling the horrible thing that he had done the night before and noticed that he was alone on Morty's bed. He knew that he needed to find Morty, but he first tumbled into the bathroom to at least properly wake up before he would confront the boy and the sin that he had committed. His head was pounding from the hangover, his stomach still cramping even though there was probably nothing left to throw up and his throat was dry and stung, but the moment he had entered the bathroom and his eyes landed on the bathtub all of that was forgotten and he was wide-awake in an instant._

 _There in the tub laid Morty. Laid in his own blood and his skin was deadly pale, his eyes closed and his body unmoving.  
  
"No! No! MORTY!!"  
  
Rick ran over to him and cradled the cold body in his arms, but even if he didn't want it to be true, it was already too late to save the boy.  
  
  
_ "-he had killed himself. After that Beth and Jerry got divorced for good and Summer ran away from home and I haven't heard of her ever since. The only ones still living in this house are Beth and I and she's either constantly at work or plain out drunk when she's at home. Can't even remember the last time I had a decent talk with her. And all that just because I fucked up!" At that, Rick moved his free hand to his forehead.  
  
Even if he wasn't usually one to show his emotions so openly he couldn't hold back the sob that escaped him or the tears that were starting to flow down his cheeks as he still stared at the ceiling.  
  
Morty moved out of Rick's embrace and looked at his face.  
This was the first time that he had seen Rick – any Rick, really – cry.  
Morty almost regretted asking that question, he really hadn't wanted to cause Rick such pain.  
Looking at the older man empathically, he reached with one hand to his face and softly wiped the tears away even if they were replaced with fresh ones almost instantly.  
  
Rick's eyes shifted to look at Morty now and his hand came up to grasp the hand on his cheek and he pressed his face more into it, almost nuzzling it.  
Morty leaned up and kissed Rick sweetly, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss. Rick practically melted into the kiss, feeling momentarily elevated from the weight of his sins – of course, he knew that no matter what he did, he would never be able to make up for what he had done.  
  
Really, what was he even doing? Whoring himself out to Mortys who only wanted to be loved by their grandfather. He knew that this was completely wrong and didn't make anything better.  
And yet, every time that he could be together with a Morty like this, a Morty that loved him so much, like he had loved his own Morty, it would make him forget the cruel reality and for a brief moment he could live in the illusion of having the kind of relationship that he had so longed for.  
Which really was the same thing that the Mortys were doing, who he was with – just momentarily living in the illusion of being loved back in the same way that they loved.  
  
After some minutes passed, which still felt like too short a time, Morty released Rick's lips and looked him in the eyes again. The flow of tears had stopped, but the streaks on his cheeks were still wet.  
  
"I-I, you know, I c-could—" Morty started, but was stopped by a slim finger that pressed gently against his lips.  
  
Rick shook his head. "You have a Rick that needs you." He simply said.  
  
It wasn't exactly the first time that he had this talk with a Morty and it also wasn't exactly the first time that a Morty was offering to stay with him.  
And while it made Rick's heart ache, he just couldn't accept that offer.  
It was just not the right thing to do, completely aside from the fact that these Mortys already did have Ricks that they belonged to.  
  
There was just no Morty that could replace _his Morty_.  
Because honestly, if he really were that desperate to get himself a new Morty, he would have tried to get one at the Citadel of Ricks from the Morty Reassignment Center.  
Quite frankly, Rick didn't want a replacement anyways – no matter how good or loving that replacement Morty would be – because he didn't want to forget his grandson.  
Which sounded contradicting, seeing as he was whoring himself out to other Ricks' Mortys just so that he could forget.  
It all was just one big dilemma…  
  
  
"C'mon, your Rick will be here to pick you up any minute now so you better get dressed." Rick said and softly pushed the warm weight off himself.  
  
A bit reluctantly, Morty got up to put on his discarded clothes while the scientist did the same.  
After that was done, they went back to the garage where Morty's Rick would soon show up again to bring the boy back home.  
Not knowing what to do with himself, Morty fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt while he looked around at all the gadgets and inventions – some, which looked familiar and some that he had never seen before.  
Eventually, his eyes landed on Rick again who smiled gently at him.  
  
"C'mere." The older beckoned him into a hug.  
  
Morty returned the smile and was instantly in the other's arms.  
Standing on his tiptoes to reach his elder's lips and wrapping his arms around the other's neck, they shared one last kiss.  
As their mouths separated, Morty's hands slowly slid down Rick's arms.  
His eyes switched to the yellow cloth that was tied to Rick's upper arm as his fingers brushed over it and understanding for its meaning finally dawned on him.  
He looked back up at Rick and opened his mouth to say something, but the swooshing sound of an opening portal interrupted him.  
  
"C'mon. Time's up. Let's go ho--ooouurgh--me, Morty." His original Rick greeted him rather unenthusiastically.  
  
Rick released the boy out of his embrace and Morty walked over to his grandfather who only gave a salute-like waving motion with his hand towards his counterpart before he was already through the portal again.  
Before he also stepped through the dimensional rip, Morty turned around again and waved as a goodbye to the other Rick.  
  
Other Rick waved back, sure that it wouldn't be the last time that he saw the boy.  
However, as soon as Morty went through the portal and the green swirling vortex closed, his face fell.  
Everything was suddenly so silent … and Rick was once again alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this seems like a really weird concept, but these guys are Ricks and I can imagine that they could possibly go like "Well, my grandson has the hots for me and I don't really care and so he doesn't bitch to me about getting sexually frustrated, I just send him to that other Rick that can take care of that for me.". I have weird head-canons, I know. Might also not be that last time that I wrote about this Rick.


End file.
